Inspektor Clamp Grosky
150px |Zitat = Äh... Also wissen Sie... Brummel... NEIN! Alles läuft wie am Schnürchen! Ich tappe mitnichten im Dunkeln oder laufe ziellos durch die Stadt! Bis neulich, Layton. Und... BAHN FREI! |Geschlecht = männlich |Jp = クランプ・グロスキー警部 |Romaji = |En = Inspector Glamp Grosky |Aufenthalt = Variabel |Fr = Inspecteur Clamp Grosky |It = Ispettore Clamp Grosky |Nl = Inspecteur Clamp Grosky |Sp = Inspector Clamp Grosky |Beziehungen = Amelie Chelmey (Schwester) Professor Hershel Layton (Freund) Luke Triton (Freund) Emmy Altava (Freundin) Inspektor Chelmey (Freund/Kollege) Kommissar Leonard Bloom (Kollege) Hauptkommissar Dellmont (Vorgesetzter) Hannah (Stalkerin) |Wohnort = London |Geburtsjahr = 1923 }} Inspektor Clamp Grosky ist ein Ermittler von Scotland Yard und in der zweiten Trilogie statt Inspektor Chelmey beim Metropolitan Police Service zu sehen. Zu dieser Zeit waren beide Inspektoren und haben eng zusammen gearbeitet. Sein erster Auftritt liegt in Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms, doch in Deutschland war er erstmals in Professor Layton und die ewige Diva zu sehen. Dort wurde sein Alter auf ca. 48 Jahre beziffert. Persönliches Der überaus engagierte Inspektor Grosky ist äußerst energisch, sportlich und draufgängerisch - und zwar in einem Maß, das selbst Emmy Altava in den Schatten stellt. Im Kampf gegen das Verbrechen legt der ungeduldige Inspektor Wert auf „schlagkräftige“ Argumente. Grosky ist toleranter und humorvoller als Inspektor Chelmey, jedoch ist er im Gegensatz zu diesem leider sehr naiv. Layton und seiner Gruppe vertraut er aber im Allgemeinen. Mit seiner schillernden Persönlichkeit bildet er einen großen Kontrast zu Chelmey. Außerdem hat sie ihm einen beachtlichen Fanclub eingebracht. Dessen selbsternannte Leiterin Hannah ist Hals über Kopf in den Inspektor verliebt und folgt ihm überallhin. Er selbst merkt davon jedoch aufgrund seiner fehlenden Aufmerksamkeit nie etwas. Er setzt sich mit großem Engagement für seine Fälle ein, laut Emmy wird allerdings etwa die Hälfte davon letzten Endes immer vom Professor gelöst. Auch sein Kollege Kommissar Leonard Bloom stellt ihn öfters eher in den Schatten. Clamp Grosky ist verheiratet, lebt jedoch schon länger von seiner Frau getrennt. Biografie Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Als WachtmeisterIn Emmys Erinnerungen ist Grosky, der damals noch Wachtmeister war, gerade dabei, Emmy Altava im Scotland Yard Hauptgebäude zu verhaften. Wegen seiner leichtgläubigen Art glaubt er dem Jungen, der Emmy beschuldigt, eher als ihr. Dank Professor Layton konnte Emmy entlastet werden. Seitdem ist Emmy bei Grosky gut bekannt. Der Ruf des Phantoms In London In Inspektor Groskys erstem Auftritt erlebt man ihn als extrem energiegeladen. Emmy hatte sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht, weil man ihr in Scotland Yard ohne seine Erlaubnis keine Einsicht in das Polizeiarchiv gewähren wollte. Da er schon seit langem an einem Fall im Stadtzentrum arbeitete, verfolgte er in der Zwischenzeit einen Kriminellen durch Kensington und prügelte sich mit ihm bis den ersten Stock des örtlichen Kensington-Museums, in dem die beiden bei ihrem Gerangel auch ein paar Vitrinenscherben hinterließen. thumb|left|Emmy begegnet Grosky.Man sieht ihn jedoch erst persönlich, als Emmy wieder in Scotland Yard ist. Dort schließlich verschafft sich Grosky mit dem Sturz in ein Fenster einen spektakulären und zu ihm passenden ersten Auftritt. Grosky und Chelmey helfen Emmy im Archiv. Als alle Unterlagen gefunden sind, beschließt Grosky, selbst in Misthallery nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Obwohl das Dorf ein gutes Stück entfernt ist, läuft er die Strecke zu Fuß (!) und ist tatsächlich nur knapp nach Emmy auf ihrem Roller da, ohne wirklich angestrengt auszusehen. In Misthallery In Misthallery begrüßt der Inspektor zuerst Layton und nimmt dann Kontakt mit Polizeipräsident Levin Jakes auf. Der speist ihn jedoch nur mit unwahren Anschuldigungen gegen Layton und seine Begleiter ab, zum Beispiel, dass sie den Bürgermeistersohn Luke entführt hätten. So wie er Jakes glaubt, so schnell lässt er sich auch wiederum vom Professor überzeugen, dass Jakes lügt. Im weiteren Verlauf hat Grosky keinen großen Auftritt mehr. Hannah folgte ihm jedoch nach Misthallery. Er war jedoch bei Descoles Enttarnung anwesend und kehrte wieder nach London zurück, nachdem der Fall vorbei war. Die ewige Diva Grosky, der sich im Film als Kommissar vorstellt, ist hier unter den Gästen in der Crown Petone von Oswald Whistler, um in den derzeitigen Entführungsfällen zu ermitteln. Als er hört, dass hier ein Spiel um Leben und Tod stattfinden soll, legt er dem Maskierten auf offener Bühne Handschellen an. Dabei handelt es sich jedoch nur um eine Puppe, welche sich sofort aufbläst und mit dem Inspektor davonfliegt. Grosky landet im Meer, wo er auf akrobatische Weise den dressierten Haien von Jean Descole ausweicht. Als er wieder an Bord ist, wird er von der manipulierten Nina zurück ins Wasser gestoßen. thumb|Auf dem explodierenden SchiffEin letztes Mal kommt er wieder auf die zum Schiff umgewandelte Oper zurück, als Descole sie gerade in die Luft sprengt. Er ist daher gezwungen, erneut ins Wasser zu springen, um der Explosion zu entgehen. (Seine Ausflüge ins Wasser bilden eine Art Running Gag in der Handlung.) Der Inspektor kann sich auf einem Wrackteil retten und wird zufällig von Emmy entdeckt, die in einem Flugzeug auf der Suche nach Layton und Luke ist. Sie nimmt ihn mit und erfährt so, was in ihrer Abwesenheit vorgefallen war. Zusammen treffen sie gerade noch rechtzeitig in Descoles Burg auf Ambrosia ein, um Luke und Janice Quatlane vor Descoles Handlangern zu retten. Zum Schluss verhaftet er noch Oswald Whistler wegen den Entführungen, die er mit Descole verübt hatte. Vorher gestattet er ihm jedoch, ein letztes Mal Klavier zu spielen. Layton Kyōju to Kaijin God In diesem Buch zur Reihe bittet Inspektor Grosky den Professor um Hilfe bei der Suche nach dem Meisterdieb Kaijin God, der bereits sieben Kunstgegenstände und Artefakte entwendet hat. Layton Kyōju to Gen'ei no Mori In diesem Buch spielt Grosky eine Rolle in einem Fall, bei dem Emmy Altava von einer Gruppe in einen Wald entführt wird. Die Maske der Wunder Der Inspektor wurde zusammen mit Kommissar Bloom nach Monte d'Or geschickt, um dem Hauptkommissar Sheffield bei der Aufklärung des Falles um den Maskierten Gentleman zu helfen. Dort traf er als erstes auf Mordaunt, der jedoch aufgrund von Groskys hohem Tempo nicht mehr dazu kam, ihm den richtigen Weg zum Rathaus zu sagen. thumb|left|Inspektor Grosky bei Leonard Blooms VortragZusammen mit Layton, Emmy und Luke wohnt er Blooms Vortrag über kriminalistische Tricks bei, der Monte d'Ors Polizisten dabei helfen soll, den Maskierten Gentleman zu schnappen. Anschließend hilft er dem Professor bei der Aufklärung des dritten Wunders des Gentleman, wobei dieser scheinbar Leute in Flammen hatte aufgehen lassen. Später wird er auch Zeuge des Wunders, das der Maskierte Gentleman auf dem Gallery Plaza vor dem Monsarton-Museum vollbringt und ist auch beim sechsten Wunder auf der Gruselkirmes anwesend, ohne jedoch den Gentleman selbst zu treffen. Die ganze Zeit ist ihm auch wieder Hannah auf den Fersen. Auch am Ende bei der Aufklärung und Descoles Enttarnung ist er dabei. Beim Nachbeben von der Erhebung der Akbadain-Ruinen fällt er beinahe in eine Erdspalte, kann sich jedoch gerade noch retten. Randall Ascot, der sich als Maskierter Gentleman herausstellte, verhaftet er am Ende nicht. Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Von Hauptkommissar Dellmont wird Grosky aufgetragen, die kriminelle Organisation Targent zu stoppen, hinter der auch Layton, Luke, Emmy, Professor Desmond Locklair und Aurora her sind, da sie nach dem Erbe von Aslant suchen. Wieder mal ist ihm auch Hannah dicht auf den Fersen und sie erfährt, dass er sich von seiner Frau scheiden lassen will. thumb|Nach dem KampfDabei verfolgt er die Schurken in eine Seitengasse in London, wobei er von Terry und seinen Handlangern mit Maschinengewehren attackiert wird. Er kann sich zwar mit Hilfe einer Mülltonne gut gegen sie durchsetzen, jedoch wird er von Terry persönlich mit einer Pistole in die Enge getrieben, und nur Emmy kann ihn schließlich retten. Beim Aerodrom verabschiedet er sich von seiner Schwester Amelie, die mit ihrem Mann Inspektor Chelmey in die Flitterwochen fährt. Daraufhin verhaftet er Leonard Bloom, als der Professor ihn als Targents Doppelagent bei Scotland Yard entlarvt. thumb|left|Grosky verhaftet Bronev.Zum Schluss kommt der Inspektor, nachdem er in der Stadt Targentis, dem Hauptquartier von Targent, war, um die Organisation dort zu beseitigen, mit einigen Polizeihubschraubern zu dem See, in dem das Heiligtum von Aslant abstürzte. Dort verhaftet er Leon Bronev, den Kommandanten von Targent, womit er die Organisation nun endgültig aufgelöst hat. Für diesen Erfolg wird er befördert, weshalb er in zukünftigen Fällen nicht mehr mit Layton zusammenarbeitet. Zitate Der Ruf des Phantoms * (zu einem Verbrecher) * „Emmys Erinnerungen“ (Episode) * „Chelmeys Gelöbnis“ (Episode) * Die ewige Diva * * * Die Maske der Wunder * * „Bahn frei für Grosky“ (Episode) * Das Vermächtnis von Aslant * * * * * „Liebe ganz vernunftfrei“ (Episode) * Rätsel Bei Grosky gibt es keine Rätsel. Profile Der Ruf des Phantoms Offizielle Beschreibung zum Film Die Maske der Wunder Das Vermächtnis von Aslant Wissenswertes * Laut Emmy wird die Hälfte seiner Fälle vom Professor gelöst. * Sein Geburtsdatum ist 1932.siehe Timeline Synchronstimmen * Japanisch: 大塚 芳忠 Hōchū Ōtsuka * Englisch (UK): Stuart Organ (Die ewige Diva) * Deutsch: Gerald Paradies (Die ewige Diva) * Deutsch: Klaus Lochtove Galerie ClampGrosky2.png|Grosky ohne Gewand Grosky Scotland Yard.png|Im vierten Teil Im Scotland Yard Archiv.png|Grosky, Emmy und Chelmey im Archiv von Scotland Yard PL Movie Grosky.jpg|Grosky im Film Emmy spricht mit Nina.png|In der Burg PL4Credits11.png|Grosky überholt Emmy in den Credits des vierten Spiels. Ewige Diva Credits Grosky.jpg|In den Credits des Films Monte d'Or Polizei Credits.jpg|Im Hintergrund in den Credits vom fünften Spiel PL6-Credits-06.png|In den Credits vom sechsten Spiel PL6-Credits-16.png|Groskys Beförderung Einzelnachweise en:Inspector Clamp Grosky es:Inspector Clamp Grosky fr:Inspecteur Clamp Grosky it:Ispettore Clamp Grosky Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 4 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 5 Kategorie:Charaktere in Layton 6 Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Polizeibeamte Kategorie:Bewohner von London